leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
娑娜/技能数据
}} Abilities level) magic damage in addition to a bonus effect depending on which ability was cast last. Additionally, Sona's Auras persist for 1 second after deactivating and set off a 0.5 second global cooldown. |innatedetail = Power Chord is a passive ability that gains 1 stack whenever Sona uses an ability. Upon reaching 3 stacks, Sona's next autoattack will deal bonus magic damage and have an additional effect depending on which ability she used last. Additionally, changing auras will set off a 0.5 second global cooldown. * : If Hymn of Valor was used last, Power Chord will deal double damage. * : If Aria of Perseverance was used last, Power Chord will deal magic damage and debuff the target to deal 20% less damage for 4 seconds. * : If Song of Celerity was used last, Power Chord will deal magic damage and slow the target by 40% for 2 seconds. * When Power Chord is ready, Sona gains a ring around her. This ring will have a different color depending on the last ability used (blue, green or purple). The effect does not change if abilities are used while the projectile is in motion. ** If Power Chord reaches its third charge using Crescendo, its effect will be that of the active aura at that time, or that of whichever ability Sona uses thereafter. * The global cooldown triggered by changing auras will not affect Crescendo. * Sona's auras will only affect allied champions, not minions or pets. * Attacks enhanced by Power Chord can be blocked or parried. An example can be seen here. * Attacks enhanced by Power Chord can not be dodged by , and will proc the 25% less damage from AoE portion of the spell. * Power Chord affects turrets, inhibitors, and the nexus, but damage debuff does not affect turrets. * Power Chord resets Sona's attack timer when it is ready. |firstname = Hymn of Valor |firstinfo = (Stance) – Persistent Aura: Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, granting nearby allied champions bonus attack damage and ability power while the aura remains active. |firstlevel = |firstrows = 3 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo2 = (Active): Sona fires bolts of sound, dealing magic damage to the nearest two enemies (prioritizes champions). * Cooldown: 7 seconds * Diameter: 700 |firstlevel2 = |firstinfo3 = (Power Chord) – Staccato: Deals double Power Chord damage. |firstdetail = Hymn of Valor, when activated, is a proximity self-targeting ability that fires 2 projectiles at the two closest enemy units, dealing magic damage, prioritizing champions. Hymn of Valor's persistent aura increases all nearby allied champions' attack damage and ability power. * Hymn of Valor's aura and its active are immediately activated upon cast. * Even if both bolts from Hymn of Valor hits the same enemy, they can only be damaged by one. * Hymn of Valor can only hit enemy units if Sona has sight of them. |secondname = Aria of Perseverance |secondinfo = (Stance) – Persistent Aura: Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, increasing nearby allied champions' Armor and Magic Resist while the aura remains active. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 3 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Sona sends out healing melodies, healing Sona and the most wounded nearby allied champion and inspiring them to receive additional Armor and Magic Resist for 3 seconds. * Cooldown: 7 seconds * Diameter: 1000 |secondlevel2 = |secondinfo3 = (Power Chord) – Diminuendo: Reduces the target's total damage output by 20% for 4 seconds. |seconddetail = Aria of Perseverance, when activated, is a proximity self-targeting ability that heals Sona and the closest allied champion with the lowest health percentage, granting herself and the healed target bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. Aria of Perseverance's persistent aura increases all nearby allied champions' armor and magic resistance. * Aria of Perseverance's aura and its active are immediately activated upon cast. * Aria of Perseverance's aura and its active bonuses stack with each other. * Aria of Perseverance can heal stealthed ally champions without revealing them. However, the projectile will travel to them, showing their position upon cast. * Aria of Perseverance will prioritize the closest allied champion with the highest percentage of missing health. ** If no one is injured, Aria of Perseverance will target the closest allied champion. * While Aria of Perseverance will not heal minions or pets, it will heal , , and . ** These units are considered champions for all intents and purposes. |thirdname = Song of Celerity |thirdinfo = (Stance) – Persistent Aura: Sona plays the Song of Celerity, granting nearby allied champions bonus movement speed while the aura remains active. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 3 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Sona energizes nearby allies, granting them increased movement speed for 1.5 seconds. * Cost: 65 mana * Cooldown: 7 seconds * Diameter: 1000 |thirdlevel2 = |thirdinfo3 = (Power Chord) – Tempo: Slows the target by 40% for 2 seconds. |thirddetail = Song of Celerity, when activated, is a point blank area of effect that increases the movement speed of all nearby allied units for 1.5 seconds. Song of Celerity's persistent aura grants increased movement speed to all nearby allied champions. * Song of Celerity's aura and its active will activate immediately upon cast. * Song of Celerity's aura grants a flat movement speed bonus, while its active grants a percentage bonus. ** Both the aura's and the active's movement speed bonuses will stack. * Song of Celerity will grant its active bonus to all allied units in range when cast, including minions and pets. However, the aura can only affect allied champions. |ultiname = Crescendo |ultiinfo = (Active): Sona plays her ultimate chord, forcing enemy champions in a line in front of her to dance for 1.5 seconds and take magic damage upon impact. * Range: 1000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Crescendo is a wide pass-through linear skillshot that stuns all enemy champions it hits for 1.5 seconds, dealing magic damage upon impact. * Crescendo has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before it activates. * Crescendo has a short travel time and enemies will be stunned and take damage as soon as it reaches them. However, if a target moves out of range as it is cast, the target will be unaffected. * Crescendo's stun interrupts channeled abilities. }} Category:Sona Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据